Lost In Your Eyes
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Aqua was a beautiful girl, living a wealthy life. Her parents, however, never let her out to see the world. Terra was a normal boy, who lived a normal life. But, one glance at that beautiful girl at the window... made Terra lost for words. AU
1. The Girl at the Window

**A/N: Okay! So, this is my first multi-chapter story, and it's not a challenge! (surprise, surprise xD) Anyway, this is Terra and Aqua, and this story is, clearly, AU. It should be interesting :) Well, at least I'm hoping anyway. Interesting enough for people to read it! haha Oh, and in a way, it seems strikingly similar to the story of Rapunzel... but, not exactly. I had to switch things up a bit :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, nor the characters used in this story. I only own... well, sort of the plot(from my odd, creative mind) and... yeah, that's it haha. **

**Anyway! Enough talking, hope you enjoy this story! :) **

_**~*Lost in your Eyes*~**_

**Ch. 1: The Girl at the Window**

* * *

><p><em>A young and beautiful girl with silky smooth hair, was in the living room, looking out the large windows of the mansion she lived in. Outside, not too far from her house, she saw some kids her age playing. They looked like they were having a ton of fun... How she wished she could join them… <em>

"_Aqua sweetie." the little girl turned around to see her mother, tall and beautiful like her, walking up to her. "What are you doing next to the window?" she asked, closing the blinds of the large window, and began stroking her daughter's lovely blue hair. _

"_There are some kids I saw playing outside." hearing this, her mother winced. "Mother… may I please go and join them?" Aqua dared to ask, but to her dismay, her mother shook her head. _

"_Please don't think of such nonsense, Aqua. The outside is too dangerous, and you are too precious to us, you know that." her mother hugged her tightly, and glared at nothing in particular. She was thinking that she had to give a scolding to those children outside later… _

"_Yes mother." Aqua sighed. _

"_Now, come into the kitchen dear. It's almost time for supper. I shall meet you when I finish some business." she let go of her daughter and walked out. Aqua didn't dare question what "business" her mother was to do. But, she went towards the window one more time, lifting the blinds up a little, to look out the window at the children playing. Her attention was on a brown haired boy, who seemed… cute to her. _

_After that quick glance, the little girl went inside the kitchen, waiting for her mother. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>*10 years later* <strong>_

...

* * *

><p>"Terra! Wait up!" a spiky brown haired boy was running towards a taller brunette boy, who practically looked like an older version of the younger one. Behind the running boy, there was another boy. He had raven black hair and looked exactly like the brunette, and he was walking nonchalantly. The taller one had turned around, but kept walking, and watched the boy run to him.<p>

"Oh come on Sora, I know you're faster than that." he smirked. Hearing this, the younger brunette, known as Sora, began to run faster. When he finally caught up with him, he was already out of breath.

"You… You couldn't even… slow down… just a little!" he wheezed, trying to catch a breath. "Jeez, some big brother YOU turn out to be, Terra!" Sora pouted, glaring at his older brother when he could finally breathe. Terra only laughed and turned back around.

As they walked, they were approaching a very large and unique house. Terra and his younger brothers always passed this house, always gazing upon how huge it was.

"Is it me, or is this mansion always getting bigger and bigger whenever we pass by it?" he mentioned out of the blue.

"Yeah, it does…" Sora looked over at the mansion, noticing how much bigger it seemed to be now.

"Damn rich people." the black haired boy appeared on the other side of Terra, scaring the older boy a little.

"Vanitas! How the hell did you… Nevermind." Terra ignored his other younger brother, and looked back at the house. He suddenly stopped though, when he saw a faint glimpse of a beautiful blue haired girl staring out the window with a solemn face. He had never seen her before… and even though her image was faint, Terra was still amazed at how beautiful she looked. But, only one thing bothered him. Why did she look so sad…?

"Terra! Come on, we're gonna be late!" he heard his brothers call. Terra took one last glance at the girl, and finally ran to reach up with them.

"What were you looking at?" Vanitas asked curiously.

"There was a girl… She was staring out the window with a really sad look on her face. Who is she?" he noticed his brothers give him a strange look. "What?"

"The family that lives there doesn't have a daughter." Sora stated.

"Or any children, for that matter." Vanitas added. Terra was confused.

"But, I just saw a girl at the window…" was Terra just seeing things? Or were his brothers just messing with him? Most likely the second choice… or both.

"You've been thinking about girls too much Terra." Vanitas and Sora snickered. Terra grabbed both of them by the heads, giving each of them a noogie, the trio laughing now. Eventually, he let his younger brothers go and they continued walking.

But as they walked, Terra took another glance at the window, to see if the girl was still there. Unfortunately, she wasn't.

He couldn't help wondering if the girl at the window was just his imagination… or if she really was there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm... the ending seemed bad.. But anyway, I don't think it was too bad, was it? :) I haven't exactly figured out who Aqua's parents are going to be... hell, I haven't even decided on Terra's, Sora's and Vanitas's parents yet... I'll think of something as the chapters go xD **

**But, please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Eye Contact

**A/N: Wow! I'm so happy that I got some reviews for this story :D That made me happy! ^^ Glad it seems good and mysterious so far :) **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII and MonMonCandie _for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 2: Eye Contact**

After school, Terra was still curious about that mysterious girl, and so he forced his younger brothers to sneak in the backyard of the mansion with him.

"Terra! _Why _are we here?" Sora whispered, cautiously looking around for anyone coming.

"Seriously… I'm hungry, and would like to go home for a snack!" Vanitas grumbled.

"Shh! I'm trying to prove you two wrong and show you that there _is_ a girl in this house." Terra told his brothers, but they groaned in annoyance.

"You're _still _on that?" Sora couldn't believe his older brother.

"The couple that lives here doesn't have a daughter! We already told you that!" the raven-haired twin hissed angrily, wanting so bad to smack him.

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever!" the older brunette stuck his tongue out at them, and then began climbing up the tree next to the house. The young twins looked at each other, blinking at their brother's behavior.

"And he calls us the immature ones." they said in unison, and sighed. Then, they followed Terra, climbing up the tree.

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion, Aqua was in her room, drawing random scribbles on her sketchpad that was given to her by her parents a year ago. Almost every day, she had to occupy herself with something, or else she would, literally, be bored to death. Right about now, she had been drawing randomly for a good full hour, but she began to get bored with it.<p>

She let out a sigh, and threw her pencil across the room and laid down on her bed, staring up into the ceiling.

How she wished she could go outside…

But, why not? Her parents weren't home. Going outside for a little bit wouldn't hurt…

Then again… it would be going against her parents' orders, her mother's especially… And Aqua was a good child, and would never break the rules.

Aqua sighed, once again. She wished she wasn't so… indecisive.

Suddenly, she heard something outside her window. It sounded like… a loud thump, soon followed by screaming. She went to her window, but only opened it up a little, and crouched down.

Outside, she saw three boys atop the tall tree placed right next to her window. It looked like one had fallen off, since he was trying to climb back up,, while shouting, and his clothes looked dirty and messy. She slowly lifted her head up a little, moving the blinds away more, just a tad bit. She watched the trio… and honestly, she found it amusing and comical.

But she paid attention to one boy in particular. The older one, it looked like, with brown hair and striking sky blue eyes. She thought he was… kinda cute.

And not to mention, _strangely _familiar somehow.

* * *

><p>Outside, Terra was currently being yelled at by Vanitas, who had been the one that fell off the tree.<p>

"You are an idiot! How could you just let me fall like that! I could have broken my neck! You are the older brother here, but sometimes I really-"

"Shh! Vani, you're being too loud!" Sora smacked his hand over his twin's mouth, but the fuming boy continued to shout, even if it was in mumbles.

Terra rolled his eyes, ignoring Vanitas and continued to look at the window, searching for the girl. The only thing that seemed to be there was just a glimpse of blue.

Well, wait… He realized the blue he was looking at, were a pair of beautiful, aqua blue eyes. He didn't see a face, but the eyes were enough to keep him staring.

For a second, his eyes locked with hers, and Terra was mesmerized…

He was quickly snapped out of his trance, when Sora had accidentally elbowed his back. He turned to his younger brothers. "Hey. Hey! I saw her!" he exclaimed, making both stare at him.

"Saw who?" they asked(well, Vanitas mumbled through Sora's hand).

"The girl I was talking about! She was at the window!" Terra pointed to said window, where the girl _was_. The two boys looked, but saw no girl. "Well… she _was _there…" he was confused. Where did she go? Vanitas rolled his eyes, and smacked Sora's hand off his mouth.

"Okay, that's it, I'm going home and telling mom that you have lost your mind, Terra." he stated, jumping down the tree, making his way home.

"C'mon Terra. Lets go home." Sora patted his back, and jumped down, following Vanitas.

Terra sighed. There is a girl in that house. He saw her. He practically made eye contact with her!

"Maybe I am losing it…" he mumbled to herself, and jumped down, walking back home, ready for the lecture he was going to get from his mother…

* * *

><p>Aqua's heart was pounding, and her hand was pressed against her mouth, eyes wide with shock and fear.<p>

_"He saw me… He saw me…"_ even though their eyes locked for just a moment, it was still bad…

One rule that her mother told her was to never stare too much out the window, and if anyone were to see her, it would not be good. At all. This mistake was made a few years before, and her mother threatened to place bricks outside the window, but her father made her change her mind. But, this happened again…

She took a deep breath, and let it out. Aqua would not say a word to her mother. Though, it felt so wrong to lie to her…

"Ugh!" she let out a loud groan, and then went back to lay on the bed, covering herself with the blankets_. _

**A/N: Quite interesting now right :D yay! lol Aqua is so indecisive xD haha**

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
